


Tenderly

by Tell_me_about_it_shug



Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, I don't like how this turned out, I made Hyacinthus not die, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, maybe I should have killed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_me_about_it_shug/pseuds/Tell_me_about_it_shug
Summary: The wind is something savage outside. It comes heavy from the West and brings the taste of blood with it. The disc and any thought of play is forgotten and they stay inside.OrZephyr doesn't kill Hyacinthus, Apollo is still sad and Hyacinthus takes care of him.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: And it's in the quality of the Gods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Tenderly

Hyacinthus is beautiful.

That is one of the few things he and Icarus have in common. Icarus was fire born. If his lungs weren't mortal, Apollo was sure he'd breathe the very fire that ended him. Icarus was small hands and clever fingers and mischief and calloused feet and softened thighs. Apollo still wonders how so much fight and fire could have been trapped in such a small body.

Hyacinthus is a prince, Sparta born. He was bred for war, all muscle and brute strength. His skin was rough from a lifetime of war preparation and did not burn easily.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Tell me," He murmurs into the hollow of his throat. "Tell me about how it still hurts." His hands run down his body.

Apollo writhes beneath him.

"Come on my sweet." He says as he presses open-mouthed kisses down his body. "You can tell me." He purrs; low and soft.

Apollo clings to him, nails digging into his back. 

He is a God. He knows nothing of this kind of comfort.

"It was my fault." He tries to say but it comes out as a sob. "I let him fall. I should have realized." The vulnerability is almost too much.

Hyacinthus rocks against him gently and Apollo's voice breaks. "I can't talk about him yet." He sobs. "It hurts." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The wind outside is something savage. It comes heavy from the West and brings the taste of blood with it. The sky is clear and the sun is hot and makes the air thick but the wind is sharp and smells like anger and violence.

So they stay inside. The wind is angry and they will take no chances.

Any thought of play is forgotten when they lay in Apollos temple and sip wine; more like Apollo sips wine and kisses Hyacinthus and they get tipsy like that, chasing the flavor of sweet wine from each other's tongues and Hyacinthus' fingers in his hair and his leg between his thighs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
" I know honey, I know," Hyacinthus says, kissing his throat and chest again as he rocks his hips against Apollos.

"I love you," Apollo weeps beneath him. "I love you." He says again, meeting Hyacinthus' hips.

Hyacinthus kisses the tears running down his cheeks away. "I love you too."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hyacinthus cradles him in his arms and wipes his tear tracks with the pad of his thumb gently and kisses his hairline. 

Apollo does not know this kind of comfort.

"You deserve to be taken care of." Hyacinthus murmurs against his forehead. 

Apollo says nothing in return, just clings to Hyacinthus tighter. Vulnerability is exhausting.

The wind has died down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I don't like how this turned out but I thought I'd post it anyway. I'm really bad at smut so I thought I'd practice with some vague stuff. Don't be shy, comment what you like or didn't like or things I could work on!


End file.
